Luz
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Difíciles pensamientos pasan por la mente de Kurapika cuando dos de sus mejores amigos son capturados por el Genei Ryodan. Sin embargo, hay uno de ellos que recibe una especial atención.


Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, las ideas fujoshi, si. (Yay)

Esta historia participa en la **Actividad especial de Navidad** del foro **"Comunidad del Cazador", **y es un regalo para **1pikachu1**. Feliz navidad, y ojalá te guste.

* * *

><p>Kurapika se encontraba tan concentrado en ese momento que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Senritsu, llamándolo justo a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa que se encontraba frente a él, y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para poder encontrar algún hueco, cualquier indicio de que su plan podría fallar. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la conversación que había tenido hace tan solo unos minutos atrás con Pakunoda, antes de dejarla bajar de la aeronave. ¿Era posible que una mujer como ella se preocupara genuinamente por alguien de su organización? ¿Sería el factor emocional algo determinante en su comportamiento? No podía decidirlo, y su acelerado corazón tampoco le permitía pensar con lucidez. No era solo su vida la que estaba en juego, sino también la de sus dos jóvenes amigos. Aumentó la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. No podía permitirse fallar, no con la vida de Gon en peligro. El sudor en su cara hacía evidente su frustración, y cerró sus ojos al sentir que estos comenzaban a tornarse de aquel familiar color escarlata. Sin embargo, una pequeña mano sobre su hombro lo hizo salir abruptamente de su pequeño mundo.<p>

-Será mejor que te relajes un poco, Kurapika-. El aludido miró a la dueña de aquella suave voz, sintiendo que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. –No conseguirás nada en este estado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, intentando hacer lo que su compañera le decía. Era cierto, dejarse llevar por la emocionalidad no serviría de nada. Y en ese momento debía ser fuerte. Por él.

-Tienes razón, Senritsu. Gracias-. Le contestó a la mujer esbozando apenas una débil sonrisa, pero parecía ser suficiente para la cazadora musical, quien le respondió con una mucho más dulce y enérgica.

Kurapika se puso finalmente de pie, y ante la preocupada mirada de Leorio, caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Faltaba poco para el intercambio, y no importaba cuanto pensara, el plan ya estaba en marcha. No había vuelta atrás.

Miró ansiosamente la hora en su celular, quería llamar para cerciorar que sus amigos estuvieran bien, pero sabía que probablemente Pakunoda aún no había llegado a darle la información al resto del grupo.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara? Su prioridad máxima siempre fue llevar a cabo su venganza, pero en el camino, sin poder evitarlo, habían aparecido personas importantes para él. Ellos debían ser la prioridad por sobre todo, después de todo, aun podía hacer algo por ellos. A diferencia de su familia y el resto de su tribu, Gon y Killua seguían vivos. Y debía mantenerlos de esa forma.

Miró fijamente sus ojos en el espejo, los cuales ahora mostraban un bello color azul, y recordó la primera vez que sus amigos habían visto el color carmín que estos tomaban cuando se encontraba enojado. Supuso que debió haber sido un shock bastante grande para ellos, pero prefirió ignorarlo y no hablar demasiado del tema. Sin embargo, unas horas después, Gon trajo el tema a colación una vez más.

-Kurapika-. Lo llamó el menor. Los cuatro cazadores se encontraban en la sala que les quitaría horas luego de la apuesta, y pasar el tiempo comenzaba a hacérseles algo difícil. Leorio roncaba desde el sillón y Killua estaba aparentemente dormido. El rubio desvió la atención de su libro para mirar al de ojos almendrados, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso con una mirada pensativa.

-Después de la pelea… Dijiste que tu personalidad cambiaba cuando tus ojos se ponían rojos.- Murmuró el menor, consiguiendo toda la atención del Kuruta.

-Así es-. Contestó el mayor, finalmente cerrando su libro. –Es un rasgo de mi tribu. Cada vez que nos enojamos o nos emocionamos, nuestros ojos se vuelven rojos. Cuando estoy en ese estado, de alguna forma, me siento diferente.- Se formó un pequeño silencio en la habitación, mientras Gon intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado.

Era la primera vez que el rubio le hablaba a alguien tan abiertamente de la característica de sus ojos, y realmente, no se arrepentía. Sentía que podía confiar totalmente en ese joven con ojos color almendra que expresan sinceridad en cada segundo.

-Estos ojos rojos representan la ira que siento por el Genei Ryodan. Es por eso que de alguna forma, me alegra que aun sigan allí.

-Creo que te equivocas en algo, Kurapika-. Interrumpió el menor, mirando ahora directamente al rubio. –Los ojos rojos no representan ira. Dijiste que también se ponían de ese color cuando te emocionabas, ¿Verdad?- El menor sonrió ahora de oreja a oreja. –Entonces representan las emociones que hay en ti, no importa si son buenas o malas. Además, creo que el color que tienen es muy bonito.-

Kurapika se quedó perplejo unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a reír algo divertido. Era la primera vez desde la tragedia de su tribu que pensaba en aquellos ojos rojos como algo diferente a su ira y sed de venganza. Había pasado tanto tiempo asociándolos, que había olvidado lo que realmente representaban.

-Puede que tengas razón-. Dijo finalmente, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida.

Años habían pasado desde entonces, y su forma de pensar había cambiado de manera alarmante. En la soledad, se dejó consumir por aquellos oscuros pensamientos y su intensa necesidad de vengarse, siendo incapaz de ver las cosas de forma distinta. Ahora que Gon había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, era como si la luz que lo alumbraba en ese entonces hubiera vuelto a aparecer. Ahora veía las cosas más claras que nunca.

Gon era una persona especial, y él lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Era de aquellas personas a las que no debes mirar dos veces para saber lo simples que son, pero no te das cuenta del momento en el que empiezas a confiar ciegamente en ellas. Se sintió atraído a él desde el principio, incluso estando dispuesto a seguirlo durante la prueba del cazador. Confiaba plenamente en sus instintos, y definitivamente quería saber más de él. El pequeño era una caja de sorpresas. Siempre lograba dejarlos a todos perplejos, y pese a lo simple que era su pensamiento, siempre tenía alguna loca idea en aquellos momentos críticos.

Sentía que su corazón ardía en una horrible mezcla de nostalgia y culpabilidad. Quería recuperarlo, quería hablar con él, escuchar nuevamente sus extrañas ideas, incluso sentirse confortado por sus palabras. Y se odiaba por sobre todo, por seguir teniendo aquel horrible y contradictorio sentimiento cada vez que veía al líder de la araña. Hacer nuevos amigos en el camino resultó más difícil y doloroso de lo que nunca hubiera pensado. No consideró el hecho de encariñarse a tal punto, y menos de temer perder a alguien más nuevamente. Siempre había sido una persona cerrada, difícil de tratar, pero aun así, aquellos tres habían logrado entrar. Y Gon, con creces.

-Kurapika, ¿Crees que ya sea hora de llamar?-. El rubio se giró hacia la puerta, y notó a un preocupado Leorio. El moreno lo había hecho bastante bien durante todo ese tiempo, había mantenido la compostura e incluso lo había contenido a él en los momentos más críticos, cuando Kuroro comenzó a provocarlo. Sacó su celular para mirar la hora, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Llamaré ahora-. Dijo saliendo del baño y marcando el número de uno de los miembros del Ryodan. Tragó saliva algo nervioso mientras esperaba que contestaran. En cuanto escuchó la voz del otro lado, pidió de inmediato que lo dejaran hablar con un rehén.

-¿_Kurapika_?

Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Gon del otro lado del teléfono, pero intentó calmarse al instante, ya que sabía que estaban tratando con algo peligroso y debía mantenerse concentrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Todos están reunidos?-. Preguntó con cierta ansiedad, rogando que esos bastardos no le hubieran puesto un dedo encima.

_-Sí, todos están aquí-. _

Se sintió mucho más aliviado al escuchar que estaban bien, eso significaba que probablemente iban a aceptar el intercambio.

-Bien, entonces pásame de nuevo al sujeto-. Al escuchar directamente que cumplirían con el intercambio, se sintió algo nervioso. ¿Era posible que accedieran de buenas a primeras? ¿Qué significaba el líder para ellos? ¿Sería acaso una trampa? Cerró los ojos con cansancio, mientras dejaba el teléfono nuevamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Pakunoda los traerá a los dos-. Informó a Senritsu y Leorio. Éste último miró a través del vidrio, algo preocupado.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, y la ansiedad iba en aumento a medida que los tres cazadores esperaban, sin embargo, finalmente el momento llegó. Kurapika se encontraba de frente, con el estómago apretado por la mezcla de sentimientos y los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad de la noche. Pudo ver a Gon y Killua del otro lado, bajando de la aeronave junto a Pakunoda e Hisoka. El momento del intercambio se le hizo eterno, y casi podía ver que cualquier cosa saldría mal. Pero para su gran alivio, ambos chicos llegaron a su lado sanos y salvos. Cuando por fin comprendió el significado de aquello, sonrió ampliamente antes de echarse a correr hacia ellos. Estaban a salvo. Gon estaba a salvo.

.

.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?- Preguntó el rubio una vez dentro de la aeronave. Gon simplemente negó con la cabeza. –Gon… Lo lamento. Fui demasiado estúpido, realmente lamento haberte puesto en peligro-. El kuruta cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, disculparse con el menor era lo menos que podía hacer para aliviar así un poco ese horrible sentimiento.

-Al contrario. No fuiste tú quien me puso en peligro, yo decidí hacerlo, Kurapika-. Intentó explicar el moreno. –Sabía que si te capturaban sería casi imposible rescatarte, y lo hice porque me importas.

El rubio sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco, y su rostro se acaloraba un poco. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, pero nunca había sido tan intensa. Por un momento sintió latir su corazón y trató de imaginar qué estaría pensando Senritsu, ya que a pesar de estar en un lugar diferente, sabía que podía escucharlo.

-Gracias, Gon.

Los siguientes días resultaron ser algo complicados para todos. Kurapika se había desmayado, y se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre sobre una cama. Senritsu y Leorio apenas se apartaban de su lado, pero Gon debía seguir con su plan para conseguir el juego que su padre había creado, lo que le tenía sumamente intranquilo. Le preocupaba seriamente el estado de su rubio amigo, y casi agradecía que tuviese que quedarse en cama. Al menos de aquella forma podría descansar un poco.

Cuando el rubio por fin recuperó la consciencia, decidió que debía continuar con su trabajo pese a las insistencias de sus amigos. Las cosas aún no habían acabado para él, y tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Kurapika, ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?-. Insistió Gon, preocupado. El mal estado en el que se encontraba el rubio era más que evidente. Tenía la piel pálida, notorias ojeras, parecía cansado e incluso había perdido un poco de peso. Todo aquel estrés lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

-Sí, Gon. Estoy seguro. No tienes de qué preocuparte-. Intentó tranquilizarlo el mayor, pero sabía que sus amigos tenían motivos para preocuparse. Él mismo sabía el peligro que corría su cuerpo, pero no podía permitirse el tomar unas vacaciones. Su jefe estaba a punto de moverse de la ciudad, y él debía seguirlo. Como fuese, tenía que conseguir su objetivo. Una parte de él en su interior deseaba quedarse, pero sabía que jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo el abandonar su objetivo principal: Lograr que su tribu descanse en paz.

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. Cada uno se encontraba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No quiero que sigas persiguiendo al Genei Ryodan-. Dijo de pronto el más bajo, con una mirada seria. –No conseguirás nada bueno. Creo que en lugar de eso, deberías buscar los ojos de tus compañeros.

El rubio se sintió conmovido por aquella súbita declaración. Gon era una persona sincera e incluso algo egoísta, pero cuando aparecía con ese tipo de cosas era siempre por una buena razón. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su petición.

-Gon…

-¡Tú no eres así, Kurapika!-. Exclamó de pronto el moreno, algo exaltado. –Tú no eres como ellos, no eres un asesino. Es por eso que deberías dedicarte a buscar los ojos de tus amigos y olvidarte del Genei Ryodan-. De pronto su voz comenzó a sonar como una súplica en lugar de una reprimenda.

Toda su vida soñó con su venganza, pensó que aquella era la única forma de darle paz a su alma y a la de todas las personas en su tribu. Sin embargo, cuando luchó contra Ubog, nada de eso fue el resultado. Aun hasta el momento recordaba el sonido de sus puños golpeando el abdomen del miembro de la araña, los quejidos que salían de su boca, e incluso el horrible resultado de su cadena destruyendo su corazón sin piedad. Cerró los ojos, intentando liberarse de aquella imagen que invadía su mente.

El Genei Ryodan era una organización de bastardos sin corazón, ladrones que no dudaban un segundo antes de asesinar a una persona por sus propios propósitos egoístas. Sin embargo, eran seres humanos. Y por mucho que quisiera cambiar las cosas, él no era un asesino. Simplemente, no podía matar a alguien a sangre fría. Quizás Gon tenía razón.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto-. Admitió por fin el mayor, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aliviado. Las palabras de su amigo habían logrado aligerar el terrible peso de la venganza que él mismo había cargado en sus hombros. Quizás si sería una buena opción comenzar por ahí. Quitar los ojos de los miembros de su tribu de las manos de aquella gente codiciosa y pretenciosa sería un cambio muy positivo.

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó la declaración del kuruta, pero no se dio por satisfecho en ese momento. Estiró una de sus manos y levantó el dedo meñique.

-¿Lo prometes?-. Preguntó mirando fijamente al más alto. Este lo dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente estiró su mano y sujetó el dedo meñique de su compañero con el suyo.

-Lo prometo-.

Gon sonrió satisfecho, y estaba a punto de bajar el brazo cuando sintió que el más alto apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Se sintió algo confundido al principio, pero de inmediato estiró sus brazos para rodearlo. Por algún motivo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, y casi tuvo el impulso de pedirle al mayor que no se marchara. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que no se dejaría consumir por el odio una vez más, de que tendría alguien que lo ayudara a compartir el peso de las cadenas que lo ataban. Pero sabía que era imposible. El kuruta jamás cedería.

Kurapika no entendía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma, pero se encontraba tan cómodo en aquella posición que no tenía deseos algunos de moverse. Le sorprendía lo mucho que el contacto con el menos podía llegar a reconfortarlo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo miedo alguno de mostrarse débil. Estaba junto a alguien en quien sabía que podía confiar.

.

.

Gon se quedó pasmado ante la noticia de Leorio, y se sintió algo deprimido por unos segundos. Kurapika finalmente se había ido, y no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse directamente de él. Soltó un suspiro, imaginando lo que pasaría por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento y sonrió. Kurapika se había marchado para recuperar los ojos de sus amigos, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Lo habían prometido. Así que no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre estaría esperándolo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, primero que todo, ¡Feliz navidad a todos! Aunque haya pasado muuucho tiempo. Lamento apegarme tanto a la fecha final de entrega, soy la peor. No quería que me quedara tan corto, pero si seguía escribiendo, probablemente iba a terminar escribiendo sobre años después de lo que pasa en la ciudad de York, y ese no era el pedido xD.<p>

Querida pikachu, espero que te guste el regalo y que hayas tenido una bonita navidad con todas las personas que quieres. Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo reto. ¡Besos a todos! Nos leemos.


End file.
